warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Burna
Burna with fuel tank]] A Burna is a stripped-down version of a typical Flamer Weapon utilised by the savage xenos race known as the Orks. Flame has an undeniable appeal to the Greenskin race. Their fascination with fire and the ignoble art of setting light to things sometimes gets so profound that an Ork will join the ranks of the Burna Boyz. Burna Boyz utilise long, stripped-down Flamers from which they take their name. These "Burnas" are able to spray great gouts of oily flame, and are linked to a sloshing tank of volatile Promethium slung over their shoulder. Ork Boyz can modify their Burnas with special nozzles and valves that can be switched to force out a fierce blue tongue of fire instead of a cloud of orange flame. This "cuttin' flame" is powerful enough to slice through any material up to and including a metal bulkhead. In battle, Burnas prove extremely useful, as they can be utilised to flush out enemies hiding in ruined buildings and woods. When facing heavily armoured opponents such as Space Marines, Burna Boyz can simply switch to their cuttin' flames and use their Burnas to slice apart the foe. Burna Components *'Burna' - A Burna Boyz' main armament, the Burna, is a heavy-duty combination cutting torch and flamethrower, alternating between the two functions with a simple twist of the spigot and altering the Promethium fuel pressure. Burnas themselves, like most examples of Orkish engineering, are designed to sustain the worst sort of battering and are very robust. They have to be, as more than one Burna Boy has been reduced to using it as a bludgeon after getting over-enthusiastic with his fuel supply. *'Blast Mask and Harness' - Almost as important to a Burna Boy as his weapon and fuel is the heavy hide war-harness and webbing used to support it and the drop down mask that prevents the Ork blinding himself or burning his own face off in the flame backwash. This harness takes some of the weapon's weight, making it easier for the Ork to wield in a fight and most Burna Boyz also use them as a convenient place to hang a few armour plates and Ork glyphs. The glyphs invariably brag about their various kills or former campaigns the Burna Boy has fought in. *'Promethium Tank' - Vital to the Burna Boy is his ammunition supply. In this case it is a volatile mix of pressurised Squig-oil and Promethium. Each Mek that manufactures the toxic liquid swears by his own special "burnin' brew." Burna Boyz generally do their best to carry as large a tank of fuel as they can, so they can flame as much as possible on the battlefield. Of course, this has its own dangers, as the canister tanks risk premature and spectacularly lethal detonation from stray rounds. Sources *''Ere' We Go'' (1st Edition), pp. 112, 114 *''Gorkamorka: Da Roolz'' (RPG), pp. 22, 56 *''Imperial Armour Eight - The Raid on Kastorel-Novem'', pp. 32-33 es:Achicharrador Category:B Category:Ork Category:Ork Technology Category:Ork Weapons Category:Weapons